1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a multimode reconfigurable amplifier and an analog filter including the same, and more particularly, to a multimode reconfigurable amplifier which changes a compensation method according to a bandwidth of a supported band of an operating mode and an analog filter including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of wireless communication systems is increasing the need to rapidly process signals in various frequency bands. In line with this trend, there is a growing demand for the development of a reconfigurable broadband multi-communication terminal system that is efficiently compatible with frequency bands used in conventional communication systems and can satisfy next-generation wireless communication standards.